Romo Family/Transcript
Before the Revolving Line of Credit Submission Reel Observation begins Time for school Kendra: "It was time for the children to get ready for school, but Celeste refused to go to school." Martha: "Celeste Charlotte, Karen-Marie, Leon Bryce. It's time to wake up for school." Celeste: "No." Martha: "Celeste, please." Celeste: "I don't want to go to school." Martha: "Get up...NOW!!!" Kendra: "Celeste was having none of it." starts throwing a tantrum by crying and throwing pillows at Martha Martha: "That is not nice, Celeste. Throwing pillows at Mummy!" Celeste: "I DON'T WANT TO GO TO SCHOOL!!!" Martha: "CELESTE CHARLOTTE!!!! GET YOUR CLOTHES ON AND DON'T BE STUPID!!!" Celeste: "SHUT UP!!!" Martha: "If I have to smack you, I will!" Kendra: "Then all of a sudden, Martha threatened to spank Celeste. That's a no-no in my book." drags a crying Celeste downstairs Martha: "Your brother and sister are waiting in the car, Celeste. Let's go." starts kicking Martha's leg Martha: "STOP IT NOW!!!" continues to kick Martha, who starts to cry Martha: "Celeste. Please get in the car." Celeste: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" continues kicking and crying runs over Martha and hugs her Leon: "It's okay Mum." Martha: (sobbing) "I'm just over this constant battle every morning." Kendra: "I understand perfectly." Celeste: (sobbing) "No school." Martha: "Celeste, please get in the car." screams and throws a tantrum Martha: "CELESTE CHARLOTTE!!! I'M SICK OF YOUR NONSENSE!!! GET IN THE CAR BEFORE I SMACK YOU!!!" Kendra: "And no sooner, Karen-Marie kicked off." Karen-Marie: "You are such a Mommy's boy, Leon!" Leon: "Leave me alone." Karen-Marie: "HURRY UP MOM, I'M GONNA BE (bleep) LATE!!!!" Martha: "Don't rush or speak to me like that, Karen-Marie!" Karen-Marie: "(bleep)!!!" Martha: "You want a smack?" Karen-Marie: "A smack? That's a laugh!" Martha: "So help me Karen-Marie, I'll do it!" Kendra: "Karen-Marie answers back to Mum whenever she talks to her and that has to change." drives the children to school, 20 minutes later H'omework Dilemma ' Kendra: "When the kids arrived home from school, the first thing Martha wanted them to do was do their homework. But Karen-Marie was in no mood to co-operate." Martha: "Karen-Marie, you need to do your homework." Karen-Marie: "I don't want to do it!" Martha: "Well, you have to. It's part of your schooling." Karen-Marie: "I'm NOT doing it!" Martha: "Drop the attitude!" pinches Martha's arm Martha: "Don't pinch me!" Karen-Marie: "Bite me!" Martha: "DON'T SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT!!!" Karen-Marie: "Whatever!" storms upstairs Martha: "KAREN-MARIE!!!! I'M NOT JOKING WHEN I SAY THIS, IF YOU DON'T COME DOWNSTAIRS AND DO YOUR HOMEWORK, I WILL BE SMACKING YOUR BACKSIDE!!!" Karen-Marie: "You wouldn't dare!" Martha: "Don't push it!" Karen-Marie: "NEVER!" smacks Leon in the face Leon: "Ow!" Martha: "CELESTE!!! YOU DO NOT HIT ANYBODY!!!" Celeste: "Shut up, you stupid (bleep)!" Martha: "Right. That's it!" grabs Celeste and sends her to the living room Martha: "Until you apologize to your brother, you can stay in the living room!" Kendra: "In the living room? What kind of discipline is that?" throws pillows at Martha Martha: "CELESTE CHARLOTTE ROMO!!!! STOP THROWING PILLOWS AT ME!!!" Celeste: "(bleep)!" Martha: "AND DON'T USE THAT WORD!!! IT'S NOT NICE!!!" Celeste: "I CAN USE BAD WORDS WHENEVER I WANT TO, SO I DON'T (bleep)ING CARE!" Martha: "YOU SHOULD NOT SWEAR BECAUSE IT IS NOT APPROPRIATE!" Celeste: "DIDN'T YOU LISTEN TO WHAT I SAID?! I SAID THAT I CAN USE BAD LANGUAGE WHENEVER I WANT TO!" Kendra: "I find it absolutely horrifying to see Celeste and Karen-Marie use profanity to get the attention they want. It's just crazy that Mom allows this to happen." Celeste: "Mom stinks like cow poo!" Martha: "THAT'S ENOUGH CELESTE!!! THE NEXT TIME YOU SAY THAT, I'LL GIVE YOU A SMACK!!!" Celeste: "YOU SMELL AS AWFUL AS COW DUNG, MOM!" night... screams at the top of her lungs Bedtime Mishap(s) Kendra: "Later that evening, Mum was trying to get Celeste off to bed. However, Celeste wanted to watch a video." Martha: "Can you get into bed please?" Celeste: "I WANT MY VIDEO!!!" Martha: "WELL, YOU'RE NOT HAVING IT CELESTE!!! NOW, DON'T BE STUPID AND GET INTO BED!!!" Celeste: "SHUT UP! I'M HAVING A VIDEO!!!" Martha: "No, you're not!" Celeste: "YES...I...AM!!!" unplugs the VCR and TV Celeste: "I'M HAVING THE VIDEO!!!" Martha: "NO, YOU'RE NOT!!!" Celeste: "YES! YES! YES!" Martha: "You're not having it." Celeste: "YES, I AM! YOU'RE A (bleep)!!! DAD SHOULD HAVE TAKEN US, YOU UNEASY (bleep)!!!" stands there and wipes away a tear Kendra: "An hour later, the battle was still raging." Celeste: "I AM HAVING A VIDEO!!!" Martha: "No, you're not." Celeste: "YES I AM!!!" Martha: "I said no!" screams and throws videos out her room Martha: "No, you're not having a video. I want you into bed!" Celeste: "I'M NOT GOING TO BED!!! NO WAY!!!!" stands at the doorway, folding her arms Martha: "Get into bed immediately and no dilly-dallying! I am not in the mood for this!!!" Celeste: "I WANNA BE IMMATURE AND I WANNA DILLY-DALLY REGARDLESS OF WHAT I DO! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" Martha: "Well, I hate you back, you little ****! Kendra: "The bedtime brawl lasted until about midnight." finds Martha sobbing on the living room sofa Kendra: "Talk to me, Martha. What's so upsetting about bed time?" Martha: " " Kendra: " " Observation continues Parent Meeting House Rules Kendra: "Today, I'm introducing some house rules to the Romo Family." Homework Area Kendra: "Karen-Marie really struggles with her homework. So, I've decided that Martha should help Karen-Marie by making homework time fun." Lose What You Like Chart Thinking Pond Kendra: "Later on, Martha wanted Celeste to sit at the table during dinner. But Celeste wanted to sit in the living room to eat." Celeste: "I wanna eat in the living room instead." Martha: "No, Celeste." Kendra: (to Martha) "I would like you to say to Celeste that she needs to eat at the table otherwise she'll have to go into time out." Martha: "Celeste Charlotte. I would like you to eat your dinner at the table." Celeste: "But I want to eat in the living room!" Kendra: "Okay, Martha. Celeste now has to make a decision. She's either going to sit at the table or she isn't." Kendra: "Celeste remained defiant, so I told Mum to place her on the Thinking Pond." Kendra: "Don't say anything. Take her straight to the Thinking Pond." Celeste: (screeching) "I DON'T WANNA GO TO THE THINKING POOOOOOOOOOOND!" takes Celeste by the hand and places her on the Thinking Pond hits Martha's leg Martha: "You will be here for 8 minutes." and Kendra walk away 8 minutes later... Celeste: "I'm done." Martha: "Are you calm?" Celeste: "Yeah." Martha: "I want you to say sorry to your mom." Celeste: "I'm sorry..." Martha: "There there." and Celeste hug Thought Box Leon: "What's this box for?" DVD meeting Reinforcements Karen-Marie and Celeste turn over a new leaf Bye bye Kendra Family update Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Family Transcripts